kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Goodbye Me!
is the thirty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the apparent death of Parado. It also features the cameo appearance of Machina Vision and Johnny Maxima from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending, as part of the movie's tie-in. Synopsis In order to deprive Ex-Aid of his transformation abilities, Cronus decides to target Parado directly. Para-DX without Emu is still not perfect, so he is beaten easily. Even so, Ex-Aid cannot stop chasing Cronus. However, Cronus was planning an underhanded scheme. Nico's game disease, which just started to show symptoms, belongs to that of Gamedeus, the Last Boss of Kamen Rider Chronicle! In order to defeat Gamedeus, Ex-Aid has to defeat both Graphite and Parado! Just then…Parado's hands begin to shake violently… Plot Hiiro reports to the recovering Taiga that he'll be ready for release soon, before Nico and Emu barge in to note that Hiiro being polite to Taiga sounds weird; Taiga releases Hiiro of the burden to do this, but after Hiiro reverts his vocabulary, Taiga thinks he liked polite better. An emergency call draws Emu away. Now hiding in a forest, Parado and Graphite are confronted by Cronus Chronicle Gamer. He shoots their Bugvisor and Gashat Gear Dual away from them before activating Pause, but Graphite keeps moving, the Gamedeus virus in him making him immune, and he kicks the Buggle Driver II to cancel Pause. Cronus then kicks Graphite away through the trees, turning his attention to Parado. Emu and Asuna follow a witness report to find Graphite in a pile of rubble. Cronus is easily beating a scared Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99, knocking him down to low health and continuing to attack with the Bugvisor II's Beamgun Mode. Para-DX suddenly has a vision of drowning, the distraction letting Cronus hit him with Chainsaw Mode. After another glimpse of the vision, Para-DX sees his hands are shaking; Cronus uses Critical Sacrifice, Para-DX barely rolling out of the way before untransforming, coughing and sweating. As Cronus approaches again, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer jumps in to stop him, but Cronus reveals an ultimatum: destroy Parado, or let a patient die. Kiriya enters CR to find Nico infected with the Bugster virus, diagnosing an unknown icon that Kuroto identifies as Gamedeus'. The Riders will need to defeat Gamedeus to save Nico, and unlocking his fight requires defeating Para-DX for his two Gashatrophies, but doing so will remove Emu's ability to transform. Cronus tosses Ex-Aid the Toki Meki Crisis Gashatrophy as advance payment, telling Parado that he was a video game villain made only to be killed before teleporting out. Nico doesn't want Taiga knowing about her illness. Kuroto doesn't care to save her, as they need Parado around to keep Ex-Aid in play, and Nico can always be revived as a Bugster. Parado tries mocking Emu for thinking he needed saving, but is told to stop playing tough, giving an outburst before insisting that he is the protagonist of Kamen Rider Chronicle; Emu and Asuna leave. In his office, Masamune gets updated on his efforts to release Kamen Rider Chronicle worldwide: manufacturer Machina Vision and their president Johnny Maxima have agreed to help them produce the game copies if they are given a Gamer Driver. Hiiro is told that Nico is in CR; Taiga overhears, tearing himself out of bed, but Hiiro convinces him that he's not the only one who cares. Emu arrives in the patient ward, Kiriya relaying that Nico's symptoms are worse than usual. Nico apologizes to Emu for the trouble she caused him while believing he was the opponent she'd lost to, saying she doesn't want to die, but Emu reassures her she'll be fine. Parado takes Graphite's Bugvisor to face Cronus alone, but another vision of drowning grips him. Emu confronts Kuroto over what would happen if Cronus' master version Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat was destroyed, if all patients would be cured; Kuroto says he doesn't know and they shouldn't worry about patients who can be saved as data. Emu storms off. Parado faces Genm Corp. but is confronted by Emu; Emu knows he is afraid of Cronus, afraid of dying like everyone. Emu recounts his accident 16 years ago, trying to cross the street in the rain when the crosswalk light had turned red and getting hit by a car, and how scared he was when he realized he might die, feeling like he was drowning. But Emu isn't worried about Parado's fear, only Nico's, and he will defeat Parado so Nico doesn't have to be scared. They transform into Para-DX Level 99 and Ed-Aid Muteki Gamer and fight; Para-DX attacks with both modes of the Gashacon Parabragun, but Muteki can't be scratched, Ex-Aid easily beating up Para-DX. At 2 health, Para-DX says he'll win next time and teleports out, but with his Muteki power Ex-Aid grabs and holds him in place, saying there is no next time. Kuroto and Poppy arrive, Kuroto saying that destroying Cronus' Gashat will cure everyone to keep Ex-Aid from attacking, but Ex-Aid triggers Hyper Critical Sparking, Para-DX punching at the incoming attack. As the hits collide, a flurry of memories flash by, ending with Emu saying goodbye to Parado and dropping him into a pool of water. The attack hits, and Parado is left digitizing; Ex-Aid reaches into his chest and crushes his heart, declaring victory as Parado scatters and fades. Emu's transformation reverts: he can no longer become Ex-Aid, and Kuroto is left lamenting. In one last glimpse, the drowning Parado sinks down into darkness. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration, Gashacon Bugvisor II/Buggle Driver II Voice, : Guest Cast *Emu Hojo (Child): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer: *Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99: *Kamen Rider Cronus: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki **Para-DX ***Gamer Driver ****Gashat Gear Dual **Cronus ***Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Muteki Gamer **Para-DX ***Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 **Cronus ***Chronicle Gamer Errors *After Parado is defeated by Emu, the "Game Over" sound isn't heard. Notes *This episode aired alone on due to the postponement of , for the Japanese broadcast of the . *'Viewership': 2.7% *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β, Taddle Legacy **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Lazer Turbo's possession': Bakusou Bike, Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashats in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Cronus' possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle (Master ver.) **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger, Gashat Gear Dual **'Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining': 70 **'Gashatrophies in Ex-Aid's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashatrophies in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, Jet Combat, Shakariki Sports, Giri Giri Chambara, DoReMiFa Beat *'Video Game References in this episode:' **''to be added'' *This is the first episode since Episode 14 where no Energy Items are seen, as Cronus has claimed oversight of them, preventing them from spawning for other Riders, and didn't use one himself. *This is the first time since its debut that Hiiro doesn't assume Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100. *This is the first time since its debut that Kiriya doesn't transform into Lazer Turbo. *The way Para-DX attempts to defend himself from Ex-Aid's Hyper Critical Sparking is similar to how Lazer attempted to defend himself from Genm's Critical End back in episode 12, but the way Para-DX defends himself with his fist against Ex-Aid's kick is similar to how Rider 4 attempted to defend himself from Drive's Full Throttle with a Rider Punch in D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4. *When Emu transformed straight into Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer in this episode, the Maximum Gamer was absent this time. Instead, his transformation was similar to Cronus' transformation: having the screen created by his Gashat coming down on him instead of going through it like the Blade Riders. *The scenes of Parado and young Emu submerged and sinking into darkness were the first time Toei had done filming underwater. The official Toei webpage released production notes explaining the method of filming behind the underwater scene. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 10 features episodes 37-39: Resolution of The White Knight!, Period with Tears and Goodbye Me!. *Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 9 episodes. Ex-Aid Vol 10.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 10, DVD 91F8ZR9rxIL SL1467 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 4, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for Goodbye俺！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for Goodbye俺！ References Category:Rider Death Episode